


Potions Instructions

by pastarc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Sucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastarc/pseuds/pastarc





	Potions Instructions

“Bloody hell, Harry.” lamented Ron, probably for the fifth time, this evening alone. “How did you manage it two years ago?”

His head started feeling heavy again, and began to droop downwards. He had never stared at a single book for this long. He blinked furiously, to relieve the stress this caused on his eyes. There was no use denying – he was absolutely drained. And then he remembered.

“Oh, yeah – _the book_.”

Screw Slughorn, he thought. Screw Slughorn, and his stupid potions homework. What was it this time? Ten to fifteen pages on “deadly draughts and how to recognize them”.

“Yeah.” Harry answered simply, yawning, having already almost finished with his essay. The thing about Harry that Ron admired was his tenacity, in spite of his appearance as a jock. When he sets his mind on something, he will not stop until he finishes it.

“Well, can’t you help me? An introduction, at least. I’ll pay for butterbeer. I’ll pay for two butterbeers.” Ron pleaded.

“Not in a million years, mate. Besides, you know I have a Quidditch practice to go to tonight.” rebuffed Harry, saying the words as gently as he could. “Can’t you find somebody else to help you?”

“Bloody hell, mate. You know that’s impossible.”

That much was true. When they came back to finish their 8th year, Hermione decided do speed things up, and was allowed by McGonagall to take all of her exams at the start of the year, without the need to go through the painful process of having to sit in classrooms, listening to teachers like Binns, whose voice could quite possibly put just about anyone to sleep. He looked around the common room. Everybody around him had pretty much the same expression plastered on their faces, similar to his own – the look of complete exhaustion. How Harry gathered the energy to continue Quidditch was unfathomable to him. He caught Neville’s tired eye. Both boys nodded to each other. Was there any use asking him for help? He had gotten better at Potions since Slughorn started teaching it permanently, but still, he will be focusing mostly on his Herbology tests this year, that much Ron knew. He could think of no one else to ask.

Dismal, he said for himself.

“Fine.” he finally sighed. “I’ll go with you, up until the Lake. I need a breath of fresh air.”

Both stood up and staggered out of the common room. The air inside Hogwarts started feeling different. Heavier. There was melancholy in it. Still, from the outside, Hogwarts looked just as beautiful – more beautiful than ever, in fact, now that it has been rebuilt. Dusk had just started settling down.

The light violet and deep orange had mixed in the sky, which was peppered with light summer clouds, reflecting itself in the large body of water, along with the grandiose castle. The soft summer breeze stroked Ron’s cheeks, leaving him finally somewhat refreshed. Harry took a turn for the pitch.

“See you at dinner?”

“See you at dinner.” answered Ron, rather reluctantly. He wasn’t hungry at all. All he wanted was to clear his head, at the present moment.

He stretched his limbs out on the smooth grass, taking in its dewy smell. His limbs have just started to relax, when he heard a rustling sound on his right.

His mood dropped again, immediately.

Malfoy.

“Oy! I’m trying to relax here.” 

“Too bad, Weaselbee. It’s getting dark out here. This side of the lake still has some light left. I’m trying to finish my potions homework. Why don’t you be a good weasel and be the one to remove yourself?”

“Why you insolent, self-entitled piece of— Wait, did you just say ‘potions homework’?”

“Yes. What’s it to you?”

“Blimey! Do you think you could– ?” Ron had to stop himself. He knew better than to lower himself by asking Malfoy for help.

“Do I think I could what?” Draco appeared curious.

“Nothing.” Ron answered curtly.

“Oh, no you don’t. Finish what you started.”

The git never could take no for an answer.

“It’s just that… I need help with mine…” said Ron, growing red with embarrassment.

Malfoy snickered disparagingly.

“Of course you do.”

Ron gave another grunt of embarrassment, again. Then, Malfoy answered with something Ron couldn't have predicted.

“Fine.”

Ron was shocked, to put it mildly. But Malfoy gave a wide grin.

“What do I get in return?”

Ah. There was the catch. What a smug bastard.

“Errm… How about you get my dessert after dinner for the next week?”

Malfoy gave it a thought for a few seconds.

“Alright. Good enough. For now.”

 

* * *

 

 

“DRACO?! You’re on a first name basis with him by now?” Harry blurted, in a state of utter disappointment, spitting out his pumpkin juice.

“Come on, mate. It’s not that big of a deal. Besides, he’s changed now.”

“Changed? How?”

“I don’t know. I can’t really put a finger on it. There’s something about his attitude. He’s been helping me a great deal. Something you don’t bring yourself to do, with all your bloody Quidditch practicing. You’re spending more time outside of Hogwarts, than on the inside of it.”

Harry shook his head.

“Now that you mention it, I do feel the need to go to the pitch.”

Ron grunted. “Fine. Don’t wait up.”

“I don’t mean to. Have a good day. With _Draco_.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s wrong?”

There was still something weird about seeing an expression of actual concern on Draco’s face.

“Well…” there was no use lying. “It’s Harry. He’s still bitter about us. You and me, forming an actual friendship.”

The library was utterly still, almost too quiet.

“I see. Don’t beat yourself up about it. He’ll come round. Is there something I could do about it? Talk to him?”

“I don’t think you can, Draco. You know his tenacious like that.”

“Ron, you look absolutely strained. There has to be something I can do.” Draco brushed his fingers lightly over Ron’s shoulder.

Ron almost gave a shudder; there was something electrifying about that slight touch. Draco didn’t miss it. Suddenly, he stood up.

“Come on. Follow me.”

“Wha—where are you going?”

“Shush. Just follow me; I want to show you a place.”

Both rushed out of the library. Down and down they went, and Ron realized they were going towards the dungeons. The Slytherin dormitory. He became hesitant, but something about Draco’s excited scurry made him drawn towards him with every single step.

In through the portrait they entered, rushing through the semi-packed dormitory, towards a deserted part of the dungeons, and in front of another, smaller portrait. Draco mumbled a password Ron could not catch a word of. What he saw next left him in awe.

A large bath house, similar to the prefect’s bathroom, encapsulated almost entirely by glass and marble.

Shades of green danced around the shiny marble, helped by the reflections from the lake. The place was steaming, the fumes carrying with it pleasant smells of lavender. With every breath, his muscles relaxed, his limbs becoming wobbly.

Then, Draco slowly started undoing his clothes.

“Why don’t you try it out?”

Ron immediately turned his head, not before his cheeks blushed with several shades of red.

“With you around?”

“Why not?”

Ron was hesitant now, more than ever. What was the point of all of this? But the fragrances got the better of him, and he timidly started undoing his own clothes, not paying much attention to Draco, who was already in the pool.

The water was almost scorching, but at an instant, it soothed his whole body, his troubles seemed to have started melting away.

“Bloody hell! How did you come by this place?”

“By accident.” Draco answered succinctly, a wide grin gracing his face once again, after a long while. “By the looks of it, you needed it.”

Ron could do nothing but let out a deep sigh of relief, struggling to keep his eye open.

But suddenly, he felt something near his thigh that almost made him jolt. It was Draco’s own thigh.

“Wh—What are you doing?”

A weird glimmer shone in Draco’s grey, cool eyes for a moment.

“You know, I’ve been getting desserts from you for weeks now. I might be craving something other than chocolate cake for a while now.”

“Fucking hell, Draco! You know I don’t look at you that way!” Ron protested.  

“Not even a little bit?”

Ron’s cheeks went from slightly pinkish to blood red in seconds. He had to admit he’d been eying Draco for quite some time now, especially during their long stays at the library.

“Well…” he paused for a moment, but in that pause, Draco got his cue.

Slowly, his long fingers started to move up Ron’s thigh, as he pressed a gentle kiss on Ron’s lips.

As he felt a tickle move up his inner thigh, towards the scrotum, all the blood that went to Ron’s cheeks now shot towards his cock. In no time, he was hard.

Both of them steaming, already wet, large droplets of sweat now started dripping from their naked bodies. Rubbing the thigh up and down for half a minute or so, Draco finally reached Ron’s scrotum and started rubbing it ever so gently between the tips of his fingers.

Ron was now rock hard, every vein in his cock showing, throbbing with boiling blood. He let out a slight moan into Draco’s mouth as he moved his fingers through the wet blond hair, their lips now pressing harder against each other.

Leaving small, but lustful kisses on Ron’s neck, Draco grabbed his throbbing cock and tenderly started stroking it, from the base, all the way up to the tip, rubbing it again between the tips of his fingers, pulling the foreskin back.

With a flick of the wrist, he let Ron know he should move and sit on the edge of the pool. Ron did so eagerly.

He could barely suppress a growl as Draco swallowed him whole, using his tongue to feel and explore every single throbbing vein. Draco sucked eagerly, as though he was going to suck him completely dry and Ron growled loudly, when he felt the tip of the tongue play with the tip of his cock, softly caressing the slit, as the tips of the fingers still rubbed the scrotum.

“Fuck!” he exhaled, tugging on the blond hair.

That gave Draco the cue to start quickening the pace, letting the tip of the cock go all the way to the back of his throat, the tip of his tongue now reaching the base.

He wriggled his tongue around, sucking impatiently, until he finally felt as though Ron’s balls were about to burst, the throbbing cock squirming and twitching inside his hot mouth. By this time, Ron could no longer make articulate sounds.

Finally, Ron came with a loud groan, unleashing his hot load down Draco’s throat.

“Bloody hell.”

“Bloody hell, indeed. There you have it. Aside from instructions in potions, you also got a lesson in sucking cock. Maybe you could repay me soon enough.” he winked, letting Ron slide of the edge and into the water.


End file.
